


If you fall then I will too [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Call of Duty, Modern Warfare Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Blood and Violence, British Military, Bromance to Romance, CoD MW2, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Gerard Butler - Freeform, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Romance, Task Force 141, Video, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while and after several missions Soap and Ghost have a relationship. Shepherd decides to betray the team task force 141, attacking the Captain Soap's weak point. The most important for Soap, is Ghost. Shepherd sees the opportunity in the mission Loose Ends. When Ghost and Roach arrive to the extraction point, Shepherd shoots them and think they are dead. Later, Soap unable to contact Ghost and Roach, goes to Georgian-Russian Border where he finds them alive. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you fall then I will too [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

After a while and after several missions Soap and Ghost have a relationship. Shepherd decides to betray the team task force 141, attacking the Captain Soap's weak point. The most important for Soap, is Ghost. Shepherd threat to Ghost, but for the moment does nothing. Ghost begins to have nightmares and Soap are worry about him. Shepherd sees the opportunity to kill Ghost and thus to demoralize Captain Soap and the team in the mission Loose Ends. This way, he thinks they will be very concerned to react and go for him.  
Ghost and Roach raid Makarov's safehouse in Georgian-Russian Border. They obtain Makarov's "operations playbook" and escape. When Ghost and Roach arrive to the extraction point, Shepherd emerged from the helicopter and asked Ghost if they had the DSM, which Ghost confirms. Shepherd betrays the two by shooting them both and taking the DSM. Then, Shepherd throws his lit cigar on the two setting their gasoline-soaked bodies alight before walking away and leaving them to burn. Shepherd think they are dead, but Ghost and Roach are wearing fire-proof vests, so they put out the fire. Archer and Toad who had escaped from Makarov's forces meet with them and help them, while they await reinforcements. Later, Soap unable to contact Ghost and Roach, goes to Georgian-Russian Border where he finds them alive. In the end, Soap goes to visit Ghost in the hospital until he recovers.

 

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
